Land of Ghosts and Secrets
by Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp
Summary: When the S.S. Tipton unexpectedly docks in a mysterious North Carolina island, and passengers start disappearing It's up to our favorite gang, and some friendly ghosts, to save them before it's too late. Will they be able to save them all, or will they end up pershing along with the missing? Co-written with JustinBieberLover101.
1. Hidden Island

Land of Ghosts and Secrets

Summary: When the S.S. Tipton unexpectedly docks in a mysterious North Carolina island, and passengers start disappearing It's up to our favorite gang, and some friendly ghosts, to save them before it's too late. Will they be able to save them all, or will they end up pershing along with the missing? Co-written with JustinBieberLover101

Chapter One: Hidden Island

September 24th, 2011

Today was only the beginning, and it was already feeling like a long day to a group of students.

Their beloved cruise ship high school had been sold and dismantled in May, but after weeks of begging, and graduating successfully, London Tipton got her father to rebuild a S.S. Tipton, for not only high school students, but to college students, which she, her friends, and some other kids she graduated with are attending this year.

Even Bailey was accepted by Yale, she changed her mind, and joined the one that her friends and boyfriend are attending. Even Maya changed her mind about going to Chad.

Zack felt mixed emotions when he saw Maya. He was still mad at her, yet he wanted to get back with her.

Woody and Addison were excited to continue their relationship closer together than long distance.

Marcus took a break from broadway to join his old friends.

London, well, London was just happy that she can tell everybody that her daddy owned the boat.

Cody was still a little upset that Yale declined him, but he was happy that Bailey decided to join him on the ship.

Mr. Moseby was glad to manage the new S.S. Tipton, along with his wife, formerly known as Miss Tutweiller, but is now Mrs. Moseby, who was excited to teach the newcomers, and hang out with her old students.

Everything felt right to them, nothing could ruin it for them. They have all they could've asked for.

Or at least they think, little do they know, their life will be in danger. They'll have to fight for survival.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still writing my other stories, but JustinBieberLover101 and I decided to write a story together. <strong>

**Anyways, I'm sorry if the first chapter was short, all it is is and introduction type deal, the second one should be longer and better. **

**Chapter written by,**

**Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie-supp**


	2. Hidden Island Part 2

Chapter Two: Hidden Island Part 2

AN: Hey guys! I'm JustinBieberLover101! Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp and I decided to write a story together, but we will still write our other stories for you. Here is my chapter, I'm going to continue from the introduction, that she wrote, we are taking turns on writing this story. Please enjoy!

September, 24th, 2011:

Today was already a long day for a group of students, and that group of students were twin brothers, Zack and Cody Martin, and their friends, London Tipton, Woody Fink, Maya Bennett, Bailey Pickett, and Addison Bell. They just wanted to sit around the Juice Bar and relax, but Zack had other plans for his brother and friends. He heard that there was an island that was supposedly haunted, or something, people heard that people were killed there a long time ago, and they were still living there in homes, stores, and parks. This island was somewhere in North Carolina, and they happened to be docking there soon.

He walked over to his brother, Cody, who was busy folding towels.

"Hey Codes, you know how we're docking in North Carolina, right?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I know. Why?"

Zack smiled. "Well, I heard that there is island there that people say is supposedly to be haunted. A long time ago, many people were killed and they happen to be haunting homes. stores, and parks. I was hoping that we could go check it out…"

Cody shook his head. "No. Nope, we aren't doing that. don't think we should."

Zack sighed. "Why not? It sounds so much fun! Come on, Dude!"

Cody sighed again, he knew he was going to be dragged there somehow, so he just nodded. "Fine, we'll go check it out, but we need to see if the others would be interested in coming with us."

Zack kept smiling. "Awesome!"

Later that day, Zack and Cody went to find their girlfriends and friends, they were all in the Aqua Lounge, they walked over to them and they boys sat next to their girlfriends.

Maya looked at Zack. She knew he had an idea. She never like the ideas he had, but she couldn't do anything about it. "Alright, Zack, what do you planned now?"

Bailey sighed as she looked at her boyfriend. "Should I be worried?"

Cody just nodded. "Maybe, and maybe not…"

Woody looked at Zack. "What's your idea?"

Zack smiled. "I've heard from people that there is an island in North Carolina, where we're docking, and they say that it's haunted by people who were killed years ago..."

Baley just shook her head. "Okay, I say no to that! The last time we were on an island, we all had to use London's clothes to get off the island, and I'm not doing that again!"

Cody grabbed her hand. "Bails, what are the chances of that happening again? Plus, I don't think it's haunted."

Bailey sighed. "But it could be, Cody. Okay, I'll go, but f we got stuck on this island, I'm blaming you."

Zack looked at the others."What about you guys?"

Woody nodded/ "I'm in. I want to see if it's true."

Maya smiled. "Yeah, me too."

London sighed. "If we get stuck on there, I better bring some of my old clothes that I don't wear to save us."

Bailey nodded. "Good idea."

Addison sighed. "Okay, I'll go too."

Zack got excited. "Awesome. We'll meet up in the morning and then we'll head to the island."

All agreed. "Okay."

The next morning, the gang met up with each other and got some supplies just in case if they got stuck there. The seven friends headed off the ship and headed to the supposedly haunted island in North Carolina.

Written by. JustinBieberLover101.


	3. Marcus Joins and the Island

**Chapter Three: Marcus Joins and the Island**

**September 25th, 2011: S.S. Tipton**

* * *

><p>Marcus Little smiled to himself, remembering his younger self on this ship, or well, it's replica.<p>

He frowned when he didn't see any of his old friends on the Sky Deck, usually they'd be out here, getting on Mr. Moseby's nerves. He noticed Mr. Moseby and approached him.

"Hey, Moseby. Did you see Zack, Cody, or any of them this morning?"

Mr. Moseby shook hs head. "No. Not only have they gone missing, but some students and passengers have gone missing. I've even tried contacted one of your friends, but they're not picking up."

Marcus slightly nodded. "Isn't there a island are here that's supposed to be haunted?"

Moseby shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Never heard of island in North Carolina. "

Marcus sighed. "Just when I decided to risk my career for my friends. They ditch me!"

Moseby rolled his eyes. "Like it's so bad."

Marcus shrugged. "Yeah. It's not terrible. But they're still my friends."

"Well, go look for them."

"But I don't know where they are!" Marcus whined.

"Find them." Moseby said as he left.

Marcus groaned as he left the ship again. Something told him to look on the island.

Meanwhile, on the island the other seven friends looked around the island, sticking close together of course.

London wrinkled her nose as a foul odor greeted her. "Ugh! This smells just as bad as Bailey's farm!"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "I've smelt worse."

"Like what? Your perfumes?" London asked.

"More like Zack's room." Bailey corrected.

"Hey!" Zack glared at his brother's girlfriend. "That's just rude."

"She's right though." Cody injected.

Zack rolled his eyes at Cody. "You're just saying that because she's your girlfriend. "

Maya laid a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Sorry to say this, but Bailey's right. Your room does not have the prettiest smell to it."

Addison sighed. "Can we quick talking about want smells worse, Bailey's farm or Zack's room. Let's talk about something else, like. Ooo! Puppies! I got a new puppy over the summer! His name's Manny, and he's the cutest little puppy ever!"

Woody nodded. "He is. My aunt got a new dog too, but it's a girl, and her name's Trixie. She's pretty cool."

"I got a new chicken." Bailey said. "She's... She's just a chicken. Nothing special about her."

"Except when she's grilled or fried. Then she'll be amazing." Zack replied, earning a slap from Maya.

Cody sighed. "Personally, I can care less about the chicken, or any chickens for that matter."

Bailey smiled. "Is it because of when you went to the farm and the chickens chased you outta their coop?"

"No. I just don't care on what happens to the chicken. "

London agreed with Cody. "Me too. I may have made my daddy give you back your farm, but I don't care about the animals."

Woody gasped. "You guys are mean!"

"Thank you, Woody. " Bailey said.

"What? I just said that they were mean because they should care about how that pig, chicken, or cow is cut up and sold."

Bailey crossed her arms. "You all are mean."

"Including me?" A familiar voice asked.

The group turned around and saw the eighth member of their group.

Zack smiled as he hugged Marcus. "Hey buddy! How's it been? You know being a big ol' star again? "

"It's been cool, but I missed you guys."

Cody hugged him next. "We missed you, too."

Once everyone had hugged their old friend, Marcus wanted to get to know them again.

"So, anything new with you guys?"

Cody nodded, he wrapped one of his arms around Bailey. "Bailey and I gotten back together in January. "

"Some how, that doesn't surprise me. But congrats anyways."

"Woody and I are dating." Addison pointed out.

"Congrats you two!"

London smiled. "My daddy owns the boat, again!"

Marcus smiled. "Sweet."

Maya smiled. "Zack and I got together, but then we broke up. But now we're dating again."

Marcus sighed. "You two aren't going to be another Cody and Bailey, are you?"

Cody looked at Marcus. "Hurtful. "

"Not my fault you two are on again, off again. It gets pretty annoying. "

"I can assure you, we aren't breaking up again." Bailey reassured.

Marcus laughed. "Good. You two are something special, keep it."

Cody and Bailey both smiled. "We will."

Marcus frowned as he remembered something. "Did anyone else came to this island with you guys?"

Zack shook his head. "Not that we know of, why?"

"Moseby said that you guys, other students, and passengers went missing this morning."

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "Well they might have left earlier to look around here. Anyone care to travel further?"

The group shook their heads. So, they went further on the island, unknowingly to them. They further you go, the more dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter written by, Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp<strong>


	4. Meeting Friendly Friends

**Chapter 4: "Meeting Friendly Friends"**

**September**** 25th, 2011**

As Cailey, Zaya, Woody, Addison and Marcus were walking farther into the island, things got really creepy. Noices as in voices, screams, cries, moans in pain and they felt like they weren't being followed.

Bailey wasn't feeling really comfortable, just like London, Maya and Addison. She looked at her boyfriend.

"Cody? Do you feel like you are being watched?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I do, a little bit. It's probably nothing, Bails."

Maya sighed this time, but she shook her head. "No, I think I can hear voices, screams, cries, and moans in pain. I'm getting really creeped out."

Bailey agreed with Maya. "Me too, Maya, I think I have a bad feeling about this."

London looked at the other girls. "I don't think this was a good idea."

Marcus looked around, but then saw two kids, a boy and a girl, standing there, just looking at him. He felt nervous, scared, freaked out and he had no idea how to tell his friends.

"Uh, guys, look..."

Zack turned around with his brother, their girlfriends, London, Woody and Addison.

"Oh my God, is...is that a ghost?" He managed to say.

Cody just nodded. "Uh huh, yeah, it's a ghost..."

Bailey held onto her boyfriend's arm. "Oh gosh...What do we do?"

Marcus sighed. "I don't know..."

Alex and his sister, Mal walked over to them. They looked around 7 years old, with Alex wearing overalls, jeans and boots with his sister wearing a long skirt and a pretty shirt with boots. The girl's hair was in a braid and they looked at the teens. They looked scared, and hurt. The young girl looked at the girls.

It was like the teens could hear and understand them, because see, hear and see how they were feeling.

"Who are you?" The young scared girl asked.

Bailey sighed, still scared believing she could see a ghost. "Uh, I'm Bailey." She looked at her boyfriend, and her friends, she began saying their names and the young boy and girl nodded.

Still, the younger children had no idea what do or say, they just kept looking at the teens.

The young boy finally spoke up. "I'm Alex." And his sister went next. "I'm Mallory. I like it when people call me Mal though. Do you want to know how we, you know?"

The eight seventeen year olds nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Mal sighed. "Well, we were really sick, as you know, no one had good medicine earlier, so we ended up dying. We really didn't want to, but we had no choice."

Maya covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

Mal sighed again. "It's alright."

Maya shook her head in shame, feeling bad about what happened. "No, it's not. We are going to help you heal. Do you guys know any thing about this island?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, a little bit. We lived here before we passed. Manly other people died here years ago as well. But, we know nothing about it."

Zack sighed. "Do you want to come with us?"

Mal looked at her brother and Alex looked at his sister. Both knew it would be the best if they went with them, so the ten of them now, headed farther into the island.

As they were walking, it felt weird because there was two spirits, two young kids walking beside the teens, but they wanted to know the history of this island. Soon they came to a small house, a teenage ghost, walked out of the house. She looked at the eight high school students and two young ghost. She seemed scared, sorry and very hurt

"Hi..." She said softly.

Bailey gave her a small smile. The other teens were actually okay with seeing and hearing ghost now, they guested that they wanted to them to know what happened to them years ago for some reason.

"Hi,I'm Bailey." And once again, everyone introduced themselves to the teenage girl.

"I'm Charlotte, I like it when people call me Charlie. I'm seventeen, or that's old I was when I died." She explained to them. She wasn't as old fashioned as the younger ghost, she seemed maybe 50 years after the younger ones died. She was wearing a fit dress with flats. She was feeling hurt, but she didn't seem like it. But she was.

"I..." She started to say, but then she started to cry. "I was hurt as a child, and my parents didn't care about me, so I had enough living alone, so I just killed myself by taking so many pills. I didn't want to after I did it, but I was too late. Now I feel so guilty."

Addison, London, Maya and Bailey all covered their mouths with their hands. That must have really hurt her feelings so bad that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh my, Charlie, we're sorry."

Charlie just nodded. "Thanks, I guess." She wiped her now falling tears.

Cody spoke up this time. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure you'll find a way to live in pace."

Charlie gave him a small smile. "Thank you, but I don't know how to do that."

London, who sometimes doesn't care about people, she still had a heart of loving, even though she never showed it. "I'm sure if we help you, you, Alex, and Mal and any others can finally do that."

Charlie nodded. "I hope you are right."

Then they began walking again and then they saw another young boy, all of them stopped and Charlie spoke up.

"Hi. What's your name?"

The young boy sighed. "I'm Drake. I was killed in a tractor accident a couple of years ago. I'm suppose to be ten. I was killed right after I was hit. I had been living here for years after that..."

Charlie nodded as she understood. "I'm Charlie." And once again, everyone said their names to the other young boy.

Mal smiled. "Well, you are welcome to join us if you want, Drake."

Drake smiled. "Thanks, I'd like that I guess."

And the farther they go,nothing will be the same. Something evil is farther into the island and no one knew about it. But they will find out soon.

**Chapter written by, JustinBieberLover101**


	5. Dark Enemies and Furry Friends

**Chapter 5: Dark Enemies and Furry Friends**

**Dusk, September 25th, 2011**

* * *

><p>In the very middle of the island, stood an old decaying mansion.<p>

The owner of it, was of course. Dead. And he, wasn't happy about it.

Charles Stephenson, was his name.

The reason why Charles wasn't happy about the fact that he was dead, was because back when he was alive, he was considered one of the most richest man alive on in the South East, and he was proud of that. But one day, he was accused of stealing the money. Angered people, from both on and off the island, murder him.

He was now even more angered to hear from other spirits that 'live' bait had come. He had about ten or twenty of them already, but there was still eight of them roaming around. He couldn't do anything to the ones he had until he had all of them.

One of his minions approached him. "Sir, have more news for you about the missing eight."

Charles glared at him. "What is it."

"Well, Sir, it seems like three children and a teenage girl found them."

Charles smiled evilly. "Good. Have them bring them here."

Dave came out bluntly. "There's the problem. They're the nice ones."

"Who are they?! The dead ones?!"

"The three children are Alex, Drake, and Mallory. The teen's Charlotte."

"Get them. All of them. We won't have those children help others. Whoever steps foot on this island, does not make it out alive."

Dave nodded as he vanished to find them.

* * *

><p>Back with the group of twelve, they continued to walk on, adventuring farther on the island.<p>

They heard some kind of rustle noise in the bushes.

London looked at it curiously. She turned to her friends. "I hope it's a bunny!"

London was close, it was an animal, not a bunny, but a cat. A ghost cat.

Mal's eyes lit up as she recognized the cat. She smiled. "Mickie?"

The cat ran up to her, rubbing up against her.

Mallory picked up the cat. "Hey girl! I missed you! Did you miss me?"

Mickie responded by rubbing her face against Mal's.

The little girl giggled, but her smile turned into a frown.

Bailey noticed Mal's look. "What's wrong, sweetheart."

Mal hugged the cat close. "My mommy and daddy threw Mickie out after I died. Mick was a stray, so I took her in. Mommy and daddy weren't happy with me at first. But they let her stay. I guess they didn't want her anymore after I passed."

Alex laid a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Well, now you got her back."

Mal snuggled the cat. "Yeah. I do."

Maya smiled a little. "Well, it's nice to have a little furry ghost friend with us. But I think we keep on going."

Mal nodded as she began walking, still holding her cat.

A little farther and the gang ran into a dog. Charlie ran up to him.

She threw her arms around the ghost dog. "Rudy!"

Rudy wagged his tail as he licked Charlie.

She laughed. "Rudy! Stop! Please!"

Rudy stopped lickng the teen girl as he eyed the other teens and ghosts children.

Charlie rubbed the dog behind his ears. "It's okay, Rudy. They're not going to hurt me, trust me I know. They're pretty cool."

Rudy returned his gaze to Charlie, he watched her as she got up and walked back over to the group. He followed closely after her, keeping an eye on the rest of the group.

The gang continued to walk, but once again they were stopped by another dog.

Alex ran over to the dog. "Jackie!" He threw his arms around the dog.

At first the dog was confused, but after a few minutes he started to lick the young boy.

"Jackie! Stop it!" Alex laughed, trying to pull the dog off him.

Jackie stopped and sat down. Alex smiled as he started to pet the dog. "What happened to you?" he asked, noticing the dog had a wound on him.

Of course the only response Alex got was licks.

Alex frowned. He couldn't remember what happened to his dog after he died. He slowly got up and walked back to his sister. Jackie happily followed his young master.

Drake frowned.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked, noticing the look on the boy's face.

"Mal found her cat, Charlie and Alex found their dogs. But I didn't find my pet yet. What if I never find him? The only thing that I can have that was back when I was alive?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe your dog or cat decided not to become a ghost."

"I had a horse, not a dog or cat."

Addison smiled lightly. "We might find him, he could be anywhere. nd I don't think there's a way we can't find a horse."

Drake shrugged as he began to walk ahead of the group. He sighed as he sat on a rock. Something behind him nudged his back. "Leave me alone, Lance." He was quiet for moment, but realised what he said, he quickly looked back to see his horse. "Lance!" He threw his arms around the horse's neck. He giggled when Lance whinnied.

Drake let go of the horse as he ordered the animal to turn to his side. And once Lance was fully turned to his side, Drake hopped on him.

Mickie looked warily at the giant animal and the two dogs below her.

Mal laid on the cat to calm her down as she approached the horse.

Bailey smiled too, she remembered her first encounter with a horse.

Zack poked Cody in his side. "Doesn't he look a lot like Tippy? The horse back at the Tipton?"

Cody smiled and nodded.

Maya was nerves, she has seen horses back in New York, but she's never been this close to one. "Can't he kill someone?"

Drake shrugged. "I don't know. He's a nice horse."

Maya nodded. She still wanted to keep a few feet away from the horse.

Marcus sighed. "Well, it's nice that everyone one has got to meet one another, but I think it's time to get laid down. It's getting dark."

London nodded. "Yeah, and I'm not going further until I get my beauty sleep."

Woody sighed. "But what about dinner?"

Cody pulled out a snack bar from one of the bags they brought. "Here. Eat it, then sleep."

So once everyone, except for the young kids, Charlie, and the animals ate for obvious reasons, they laid down, and called it a night.

The group slept peacefully, but what they didn't know, is that something devious was floating through the island, looking for them.

* * *

><p><strong>So, sorry for not updating in awhile, I just got seriously busy with school, tests, homework, all that fun school stuff, and with Thanksgiving coming in a couple days, it may be another wait. But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!<strong>

**~~~ Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp**


	6. Charlie Meets Her Grandfather Once Again

**Chapter 6: "Charlie Meets Her Grandfather Once Again"**

**September 26, 2011**

The next morning was cold, leaving eight teenagers and three children and a teenager got closer to their blankets. Of course, Cody pulled Bailey close into his arms, and as he did that, he felt something touch him. He jumped up and his eyes popped open as he felt something or someone touch him.

Bailey opened her eyes and looked at her freaked out boyfriend. "Are you alright, Cody?"

Cody started to calm down but it still freaked him out. What was that? "Bails, I think you'll think this is crazy or that I'm imagining

things, but I think I felt something touch me." Just then he felt something burning, and it hurt like hell. He screamed in extreme pain. "Owww! Bails, I think my back is burning, oh God..."

Bailey moved up from her boyfriend's shoulder, bent behind him and pulled his

up and saw three scars forming. Her eyes went wide in fear. She didn't know what to do or say to her boyfriend. "Oh my God, Cody! You have scars on your back! Sweetie, how did you do that?"

Cody's eyes went wide. "Bails, it wasn't me, I didn't scratch myself. I couldn't do that to myself, that's impossible!"

Bailey just stood up and began shaking Zack's shoulder. "Zack! Wake up! We have a big problem!"

Zack, of course didn't wake up, Bailey sighed. She turned to her boyfriend. "Your brother is completely dead."

Cody was still feeling the burning, groaned in pain. "Zack!" He screamed.

Finally, Zack woke up. He groaned. "What?" He snapped.

Cody groaned. "I think someone or something scratched me!"

Zack didn't believe him though. "Are you sure you didn't do it yourself?"

Cody nodded. "Yes! I'm sure I didn't do it to myself! Dude, how could I do it to myself!"

Bailey shushed them because they were getting really loud. "Shh! You'll wake up everyone!"

Charlie opened her eyes and looked at them. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, Cody was attacked."

Charlie sighed. She knew something wasn't right. When she was alive, her grandfather, who she was named after, was very rich and he lived in a mansion. One day, he was accused of stealing the money. Angered people from both on and off the island wanted him dead for what he had done, but he always had declined it. But one day when Charlie was barely into her teens, he was murdered. She was very upset, even though she and her grandfather never got along. Now he was taking his anger on anybody he saw or anyone on this island, and she didn't like it. "Bailey, I think I know who is all behind this."

Bailey looked at Charlie, she wanted to know. Who could do this? "Who?"

Charlie breathed deeply. "My grandfather. He was very rich, and..."

Bailey sighed. "Well, where is he?"

Charlie sighed. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. That's the problem, and there's another one, he's kind of...Dead."

Bailey sighed. "Oh goodly."

Charlie sighed. "Yeah, I haven't seen him in, maybe the last Thanksgiving, I had before I passed, or you know, killed myself."

Bailey shivered. "Oh. Well, there's your reason. But what happened to your grandfather before he left after Thanksgiving?"

Charlie paused. "He said I'll be in my house if you need me, Charlotte. Yeah, that's it."

Finally the others woke up too, but they then saw Cailey, Zack and Charlie in deep talk.

Alex had a questionable look on his face. "Is everything okay?"

Charlie turned to face everyone else. "No, we have a big problem, I think my grandfather is after us. He just attacked Cody."

Maya's eyes went wide. "Are you okay, Cody?"

Cody couldn't speak, he just shook his head. He felt like he was being watched. Finally, he spoke up, although he was still shaken with fear. "I think someone is watching us."

Charlie gulped, she knew who it was, her grandfather, Charles. "I know who it is..."

Just then, they all were staring at another figure, which of course was a ghost, but this one was a man, old looking, and Charlie sighed. "Grandpa?"

Charles laughed. "Ahh, Charlotte, it's nice to see you again."

Charlie, of course glared at him. "Why did you go after my friend, huh? What did he do to you?"

Charles laughed again. "You're friends with these people?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Charles shook his head. "Oh, Charlotte, what have your parents teach you? No talking to strangers, young lady."

Charlotte shook her head, she wasn't happy. "Mom and Dad never cared about me. You know that right? Your own son never ever cared about me. I guess he got your meanness and snootiness because you were so rich!"

Charles just glared his granddaughter a look that it could kill. "You know, if you were still alive, Charlotte, I'd love to haunt you. But I can't do that..."

Charlotte had tears in her eyes. "What do you want with them?"

Charles laughed. "I want the three girls right now..."

Charlotte's eyes went wide as he was talking about Bailey, Maya and Addison. "No, I'm not letting you have them. You can take me!"

The eight teenagers just looked at her in shock. "No! Charlie, you can't!"

Charlie looked back at them. "I have too, but please don't come after me, he'll kill you all if you do."

Mal had tears in her eyes. Charlie was like her big sister. The mention of her leaving and being taken away because of her mean, evil or whatever you want to call Charles. Maybe he was more evil than mean, but still, Mal was very upset, she loved spending time with Charlotte, and now that was going to be taken away because of her grandfather.

Charles dragged Charlotte away with him and soon as they were finally gone, Mal turned to the others.

"We have to save her! She doesn't deserve to live with him, after all they are always going to be with each other because they are, you know, dead!"

Bailey looked at her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Sweetie, we know, but we can't go after him, he'll kill of us."

Mal shook her head. "No! I'm not leaving her to deal with him anymore! Please, Bailey?"

Bailey sighed. "Oh, how could I say no?" She turned to the others. "Guys?"

Cody sighed. "I'm in, even though I was just attacked."

Zack nodded. "Me too. I'm in!"

Soon everyone agreed to go after Charles and save Charlie, even if this will or might be deadly to the eight teenagers.

* * *

><p><strong>JustinBieberLover101<strong>


	7. Saving Charlie

Chapter Seven: Saving Charlie

The eight teens and three children walked deeper in the woods, knowing full well of the dangers they may face.

The scratches Cody received still burned him a little, Bailey keep her eye on him.

Zack groaned. "Why did I even decide that we should explore this dumb!? Gosh, I'm an idiot! This place is nothing but trouble! "

Maya teased her boyfriend. "More like you're the trouble, after all, you are the one who told us we should come here."

London frowned. "Yeah." She began to pout. "Now my clothes are ruined, my feet hurt, I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, and I'm hungry! "

Woody groaned at the thought of food. "Can we just turn back? Cody's already got hurt."

Cody rolled his eyes at Woody's comment. "I'm fine, Woody. Still burns a little, but I'm fine. Plus we did promise Mal we'll get Charlie back."

Mal piped in. "Exactly, you guys did promise. "

Zack sighed as he stopped and turned to Mal. "Promises are sometimes broken, Mallory. Our lives are in danger as well."

Maya laid a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Our lives maybe in danger Zack, but we at least have to try and get Charlie, she gave herself away so her grandfather won't take me, Bailey, London, and Addison away. What if it was me who was taken? Would you give up on me?"

Zack looked at her and shook her head. "No... But, you're still alive, Maya. She's not." He whispered the last part to her.

Bailey spoke up. "So? She still went back to her abusive grandfather for us. She didn't want to, but she did. Now, let's get going. Before it gets dark."

Marcus agreed. "Exactly. We might even find those missing passengers."

Addison jumped. "Come on! The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave this island!"

* * *

><p>Back on the Ship<p>

Marion Moseby paced back and forth. A day has passed and his passengers were still missing. He began to worry.

This would not be great for the ship's reputation.

He tried calling Marcus. Nothing.

He moved to Bailey and Cody, surely they'll answer. Still nothing.

He then tried London. She always answered his calls. Still nothing.

He sat down on a stool at the Juice bar.

His wife, Emma Moseby, walked up to him, she laid her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry too much about it. They'll be back. Remember back when they went missing before? Well, not Addison, Marcus, or Maya, but the rest of them? They came back, they'll come back again. "

Moseby sighed. "How can you be so sure? And it's not just them I'm worried about. I'm worried about the other passengers."

Emma sat down next to her husband. "Knowing them eight, they'll find the other passengers and bring them back."

Moseby still sighed, he knew Emma was only trying to help, but it didn't help.

* * *

><p>Back with the gang<p>

Drake hopped off his horse. "Guys." He said, gaining the attention of the others. "I...I can't go further than this."

Bailey looked at the ghost child. "How come, Sweetie?"

Drake looked down. "My mother told me this place was off limits. I, I can't go behind her back."

Bailey looked back at her friends, and the other two ghosts children. She let out a sigh. "Can you handle being by yourself? "

He nodded. "Yeah, I can especially since I got Lance." He pat the horse's neck.

Bailey smiled as she stood back up. " Alright. Make a safe trip back Drake. We'll miss you."

Drake smiled as he mounted his horse again. "I'll miss you guys too." He turned his horse around and trotted back.

Bailey frowned as she made her way back to Cody's side.

Cody wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't worry, Bails. He'll be fine. I'm actually shocked his still obeys his mother's rules. Unlike someone I know." He said looking at his brother, who stuck out his tongue.

Bailey leaned into her boyfriend's embrace. "I know. But I still feel sorry for him. But he does have that horse of his. "

Cody kissed the side of her head. "Exactly."

Mal tighten her grip on her cat.

Alex watch his dog and Charlie's body language change from playful to aggressive.

Alex spoke up. "Guys, I think we're almost there."

* * *

><p>Hey! So I'm sort of coming out of my break. I still might not update in a while, but I'm slowly easing my way back in. I was actually going to update a lot sooner, but one of my dogs was injured, well, not 'injured' but he was hurt, so that held me back as he's my favorite, and my baby. We could've ended up losing him, but luckily we didn't, he's doing a lot better now. Again, I'm still some what on my break as I still want to get my life back on track, but it's better than before. Anyways, I hoped you guys liked this chapter, may not be the best, but whatever, at least I update, right?<p>

~Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp


	8. The Manson

**Land of Ghosts and Secrets:**

**Chapter 8: "The Mansion"**

**AN: Hi! Here is chapter 8! Cailey-Zaya-Babe-Cabbie supp and I are both busy so our writing is taking a while, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this really intense chapter.**

* * *

><p>The eight teens and two young children were getting close to the mansion, they just stopped at the front yard as they looked at the mansion. All of them couldn't believe this was happening, they have gotten so far that they weren't going to stop now. They all looked each other in fear and in shock. They didn't know what their plan was, what could happen to them if they went inside, what could happen to Charlie if they didn't save her on time.<p>

Inside the mansion, Charlie was tied up in a chair, feeling scared and hurt. She hated her grandfather right now. He is just so mean for no reason. She wanted to end this with her grandfather. How could he do this? He's losing his mind right now. All Cody, Bailey, Zack, Maya, Marcus, London, Drake, Alex, and Mal were just trying to help her. She was sitting there trying to figure out how she will get out of the mansion. Well, first she needed to figure out how she was going to get untied without no one knowing. As she sat there, she saw her dog, Rudy sticking his head into the window, she sighed.

"Uh oh! No. They can't come. No. They will get hurt, killed even!" She yelled in a whisperer. She closed her eyes tightly. Thinking of horrible thoughts, Charlie just tried to untie herself, but she stopped when she heard talking. She sighed, leaning back on the chair, she looked down at the floor, finding something to undo the knots.

"Wow, you think you are so smart, huh, Grandpa?" She whispered. It was harder to undo than she thought. "Dang, seriously? What the heck did I do?!"

Outside, Rudy was barking, Alex looked at the puppy.

"What's wrong, Rudy?"

Rudy barked and looked into the window again.

Bailey sighed. "Charlie is in there?"

Rudy barked and jumped around.

Zack looked at Rudy. "Yeah, she's in there. Dang, so, how are we suppose to get in there without her grandfather knowing?"

Cody paused. "I don't know yet."

London groaned. "Well, think fast please! I don't want to be here."

And at the same time, Rudy began growling as he looked at the corner of his eye. It was Charles. Everyone hid from behind the corner, and after he walked back into the mansion, the eight teens and two children all looked through the window. They watched Charles walked out of the room and upstairs. Rudy was scratching at the window with Mal's cat, Mickie.

Cody looked at the cat and dog. "I think they are going to find a way into the mansion."

Maya looked at Cody in shock. "I'm scared. What will happen if her grandfather finds us?"

Zack crossed his arms. "We are saving Charlie! That's it! Now let's get this window open!"

The teens and two young children all opened the window and all jumped in, of course Charlie shook her head. She yelled in a whisper.

"What are you guys doing here?! I told you not to follow me!"

Mal just shook her head. "Charlie, I couldn't leave you here with him! He's bad news for you! You are like my big sister!"

Charlie felt really bad for Mal, but wasn't it the truth? Yes, 100% the truth. "I'm really sorry, Mal. But I can't have you guys be in danger now! I think of you as my little sister, and I know he's bad news, but I can't do anything about it. Or else you guys will be stuck here forever!"

Alex shook his head. "No! We're getting you out of here, Charlie! Please?"

Charlie sighed. "Alright! But we have to be really careful..."

After getting Charlie untied, all of them ran for the front door and Charlie unlocked the door and they all ran out of the house, but the next thing they knew, Charles looked at them.

"Why, look what we have here? You all think you're done here? No. Now who's gonna save you now?"

All of the them were totally sacred. Now how will they get away from him? All they could remember was they were getting knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>JustinBieberLover101<strong>


End file.
